1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly having an elastic element.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. 201181774, issued on Jan. 14, 2009, discloses an electrical connector comprising an insulative housing and a metal shell enclosing the insulative housing. The metal shell defines a receiving space for receiving a mating plug. The metal shell comprises a pair of side walls surrounding the receiving space. An elastic arm extends from each of the side walls into the receiving space for cooperating with an inserted plug.
An electrical connector having an elastic element to cooperate with above mentioned side wall elastic arms is desired.